


Naughty Notes

by Babylawyer



Series: Inspired by OQ [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DarkOQ, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: DarkOQ for InspiredbyOQ based on this manip by @starscythe https://twitter.com/starscythe/status/1017008196681195520Her description of the manip is: Regina rules the EF, they reunite with Roland & Robin helps the MM. When he’s on a mission Robin likes to send Regina little notes which tend to drive her crazy until he returns.This is the story of the notes. I may have taken the smirky emoji in the description a little far.





	Naughty Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starscythe_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscythe_j/gifts).



Your Majesty

It's how they all start, seemingly innocent notes - unless you read past the first line - that drive her crazy with want and need for him. Every trip where he'll be away for the night he gives her a little note when he leaves, and then depending on the length of the trip and how badly he wants to tease her more notes may arrive.

She was confused the first time he gave her one and told her to open it alone, at night, and by her mirror. But when she did open it and read the detailed and graphic account of what he was going to do to her when he returned, the alone and at night part made much more sense.

When he got back, he told her to move her mirror closer next time, so he could get a better view of her reaction, producing an enchanted mirror he had apparently stolen from her when she wasn't looking.

And it became a little tradition he'd send her a note, or several, to work her up and tease her and then she'd give him a little show of her releasing the tension he created.

When he returned he'd make good on any of those promises and shower her with as much attention as her body could handle. He loved to push her to her limits, to see how much she could take and then push her for just one more. Being with him was exhilarating, always an adventure, as he tried to find more and more ways to bring her pleasure.

He was always asking her about her fantasies intent on fulfilling all of them and because the sex was so good, her fantasies got progressively wilder and more daring, as did his. He had realized early on that as much as she liked being in control she also liked to give it away, to submit fully to his whims. They played, experimented, him dead set on learning about all the new ways they could find to please her with objects from the land without magic.

Their bedside table was filled with more props and sex toys than the Queen had ever owned as a part of Regina in Storybrooke.

This time he was leaving for four days, three nights. He had asked her if they could play while he was away and she readily agreed.

But as she reads her first note, that first night, which contains a second sheet, she begins to regret that decision.

_Your Majesty_

_The first thing you need to know is that these notes will come with very specific instructions and you will be punished if you do not follow them. I have the mirror and I'll be watching. You'll need to open my notes right away to see when I want you, and if I say now, you need to get moving. Throughout this trip, you will be granted one orgasm you can cash in at any time. But that's it, just one; I want you hot and desperate for it when I get back. So choose wisely when to cash it in._

That's… new and god she hopes she has enough willpower to survive this, realistically of course she does, it's only three more days, and she has gone longer without an orgasm, but she knows him and knows this will be three days of bringing her to the edge, teasing and torturing her as often as he can. And just that though makes her want to "cash in" tonight, but that would be a mistake, because she knows it will only get worse as time goes on.

Still knowing it doesn't stop her traitorous body from tingling with anticipation, over what's in the next part of the note. Given how she's reacting and lighting up to just the thought of the notes and what might be them she worries about her self-control. Denial and knowing she'll be denied always makes her want it more.

She takes a calming breath before she opens the next page and reads:

_Now I want you to strip and run your hands lightly through your hair and down your neck. Then take your nails and run them gently across your chest but don't touch those gorgeous breasts, go around and under them, come up through the centre and slowly circle your fingers in until you reach your nipples. Give them some firm rubs, just the way I would, until your breath starts to deepen and then bring your hands down to your inner thighs and trace the sensitive skin down there just like I would with my tongue._

_Imagine I'm there peppering your thighs with kisses, teasing you relentlessly until you can't take anymore, until you are aching for me to suck on your clit. Once you are good and wet love, I want you to trace your folds but not your clit, not yet. I want you to gather your wetness with your fingers and then gently slide them up toward your clit, getting it all wet and slippery._

_Then I want you to do those tight spirals you like. And tonight, tonight love I'll let you stop before you get too close, when you start feeling close, unless of course you are cashing in and then I want you to continue with that until you come._

_Remember I'll be watching,_

_Robin_

Fuck, he's going to kill her if all of his notes are like this. She clenches as she reads what he wants her to do and she hasn't even started following his instructions yet. God she hates him for this (loves him for this) and how is she supposed to survive three days of _this_.

She stands in front of her mirror and starts following his directions, makes a good show out of stripping and blows a kiss over her shoulder as she gives him a nice view of her ass. She shivers as she runs her hands through her hair, down her neck, following his directions exactly even though she is longing to skip ahead to more acute stimulation.

She sighs deeply when she reaches her breasts and groans when she finally reaches her nipples. She lets out an "Mmm" as she plays with them, imaging that it's Robin who's touching her.

She is way too riled up, her breath deepening just like he wanted, and she's torn, needing more, wanting to move on and wanting to stop so the need doesn't get any worse. But she follows his instructions, sitting down on the edge of the bed then sliding back, bending her knees with her legs spread, propping herself up with one hand as the other traces her inner thighs.

She's so sensitive there and he knows it. She trembles at the sensation, which is only made better by the knowledge that she has a captive audience. She remembers that time he kissed up and down every inch of them, for what felt like hours, driving her crazy with his teasing, licks, nips and kisses and bringing her closer than she would have thought possible from just that stimulation. Then when she thought she actually might kill him if he didn't move on, dripping with arousal and pent up lust, her thighs shaking, he had whispered, "Do you think if I did this for long enough you would come?" And she had had to beg and plead for him to suck, lick, touch, do anything, so she could please please come. When he finally did she came almost instantly and then again and again.

She looks back and the note and chuckles at, "once you are good and wet," because she's been wet since before she started this, and his instructions have only made it worse. And great, he's teasing her with this too, not that she expected anything less. As she touches everywhere but her clit she can't help but let out a little whine, because she is throbbing, needs to take away some of the building pressure, but "not yet" says the note and she begrudgingly obeys.

It takes an embarrassingly short time to get it wet because she's soaked but she's happy because now, now she's allowed to circle it and finally she's getting some attention on her aching clit. She lets out a loud moan of relief and it's good, too good, she wants more, wants to cash in, not let this feeling go to waste.

She reads over the, "and tonight, tonight love I'll let you stop before you get too close," and as much as it pains her she stops, whining at the loss of contact and breathing heavily. She sits back up, takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to focus on anything other than how much she wants more. She lets out a frustrated sigh then glares into her mirror with a  _You're a jerk,_ before getting ready for bed.

She dreams about sex that night, dreams of him coming back and making her come so hard she sees stars. And she wakes up flushed and bitter at her subconscious for adding to the torture.

When she goes to get up she sees a new note on her bedside table, and she groans, already too turned on without his teasing note. But she knows she'll enjoy this and the pay off (even though it's so far away) will be incredible.

_Your Majesty,_

_I hope you dreamed of me last night, as I did you. Do you want to know what I dreamed? I dreamed that you were tied up, blindfolded, completely at my mercy, as I teased you relentlessly, kissing everywhere but where you needed. Kissing your neck, behind your ear, your inner thighs, your tits, and you were moaning and begging for my fingers and my tongue so I gave you one. I gave you my fingers but I didn't touch your clit at all, thumping on that spot inside of you until you were practically screaming. And then I told you couldn't come and started licking at you. You cried and wailed and pleaded that you couldn't stop it, that you needed me to let you. It was so hot and then you came so hard I almost made a mess of myself just from hearing you. I can still picture it, you screaming my name as you came. As soon as you were done I started fucking you hard and deep, throwing your legs over my shoulders so I could get even deeper. And you were so so wet and tight and hot around me it was so hard not to come, but you were close again and I wanted to get one more out of you. It didn't take much thank god because I was so on edge, but god the sound of you coming, always worth that bit of restraint._

_So think of that and me today, love, and remember there's more to come,_

_Robin_

And god if she isn't seriously tempted to throw in the towel and use up her one orgasm after that. She can picture it, perfectly, and it's far too tempting and arousing, especially given her sexy dream the night before. She hates that she has no self control when it comes to him, that all it takes is a couple of words and she's a pile of mush wanting to jump him.

A bird arrives just after lunch and she sneaks off to a corner to read what he wants, careful to keep it out of prying hands.

_Your Majesty,_

_I'd like you to do something for me. Preferably now, but if it interferes with anything major or Roland it can wait._

_So here's what I'd like you to do. Go to our room and open the drawer, yes that one. Get out the bullet, I've taken the remote so before you do anything see if I'm at my mirror and if so, I'd like you to make it so I have control. And if not, start out slow on the lowest one until you are good and worked up then switch to that one that drives you crazy and keep going until you are seconds away from orgasm and then stop._

_Love you,_

_Robin._

Her throat goes dry and her breath comes out in short sharp gasps as she realizes what he wants. She enchants her mirror and there he is, so she does the spell and tells him, "All yours."

He laughs at how breathy her voice is, "Having fun?" he asks with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"I'd be having more fun if I was allowed to come."

"Well technically you are, until you use up that one, and I just might make sure you do it now, because I want you desperate for it when I get back, now love, are you wet?"

She flushes, hating that she's so affected by his words, giving away the answer.

He smirks again, "Good, I'm starting now so lay back and move it to your clit and I'm going to watch but you don't get to see me, so if you would."

She does what he asks, and with a flick of her wrist he's gone, but she knows he's still watching her.

She jerks when he turns it on, doing exactly as his note asked of her, starting off slow, on the lowest setting, but she's already halfway there, all of the earlier unreleased tension making itself known.

It feels amazing, not enough for her to come, but enough that the pleasure builds, and it's only heightened by the fact that she is not in control, that she knows at any moment he could, and probably will crank it up. The anticipation is driving her crazy, knowing that he's watching her, waiting for her to let her guard down, so he can push her over the edge. The vibrations make her breath hitch, her muscles tense and release and that delicious feeling grows.

He cranks it up, not all the way, probably half way and the appreciative moan she lets out in reaction is far too loud, but god it's _good_ and she is rapidly approaching the point of no return, reaching the end of her tether, just like he wanted.

He turns it down again and she whimpers, goes to yell at him because she needs more, but then it's up again and shit, she is right there, right on the edge, and it's too much, her whole body a live wire. She doesn't think she can take any more, but the tension is too great, the need to come is overwhelming. She's wound up so tight, every muscle in her body contracting as it tries to fight the intensity. Tears fall from her eyes as she surrenders to the hot waves of pleasure as the tension _finally_ breaks and she comes crying out loudly, as she slowly comes down. As she does he adjusts the intensity down so she can ride out of the aftershocks.

But it gets to be too much, making her twitch and she pushes it to the side as she slumps on the bed breathing heavily.

She falls asleep after, takes an unintended nap, and wakes up to another note.

_Your Majesty,_

_I hope you enjoyed that, but remember that was it, you have now cashed in your one orgasm, and the consequences will be severe if you disobey me. I was so hard watching you, listening to you cry out and seeing you clench and writhe as you rode out that out. You looked fucking phenomenal. I was going to save it all for you, but I had to rub one out after that. I came so hard replaying that in my head. I should have gotten you to take a video, god your majesty, you are so unbelievably sexy when you are under my control._

_Fuck, just thinking about it writing this is getting me hard again. I want you so bad, you better be prepared for how much I'll need you when I get back. Will we even make it to the bed? Unlikely, I'll probably take you rough against the wall, both of us half dressed because we just can't wait any longer. It's going to be amazing._

_Think of me,_

_Robin_

She's surprised when a note doesn't come that night, thought he would be pushing her to the edge as often as he possibly could before he returned. It seems he got busy or is giving her a break, she wonders if he is running out of material, or if he's saving it to torture her all day the last day.

There's a note by her bed in the morning that reads.

_Your Majesty,_

_Don't think I'm letting you off that easily, I hope you enjoyed the break last night because it's the last one you will get. Do you remember the first time you tied me up? How you had full control, pushed me to the edge and then stopped, sat on my face as I licked and sucked you to not one but two orgasms. All the while I was so turned on I thought I might explode if you so much as touched me._

_Do you remember the thrill of dominance, of being in control? How wet you got just from hearing me beg, from seeing how badly I needed you. That's how I feel when I'm in charge too. It's unbelievably sexy when you are putty in my hands begging me to please please let you come. And that's how you will be tomorrow. I'm going to rile you up all day, test the limits of your self control, but you will not come until I get back._

_Is this turning you on love? I hope so. I want you to work yourself up, your choice how you do it. Then slip a finger in and then another and crook them just so, so that you are hitting your g-spot, you know the way I do, the way that makes you pant and moan and squirm. Yea that way. DO NOT touch your clit, not an iota of pressure or any accidental graze of it. Finger yourself until you can't take the pressure anymore, until you think you could come if you kept going. Then set a timer for one minute and finally touch your clit, keeping up the pressure on that spot. Keep rubbing until that timer goes off and then stop everything immediately. Remember you aren't allowed to come._

_Think of me,_

_Robin_

That minute is the most torture she thinks she has ever endured, it seemed never ending, testing her resolve and she bit down harder, clenched more in the effort to keep herself from coming. It's painful to stop, her whole body protests, but she manages somehow. It takes forever to calm her raging hormones and racing heartbeat, to cool that desperate arousal he cultivated.

She spends her day with Roland, hoping that will tide off any afternoon notes, because she doesn't know that she can stomach that again (she can, knows it will make the eventual orgasms better but it's torturous, and who willingly gives into that).

_Your Majesty,_

_Do you remember that time we tested our limits, saw how many orgasms we could get close to and stop before it was too much and we had to come, couldn't take it anymore. You were much better than I was. You made it to 6 to my 3 (though to be fair the way you use your mouth is criminal and I was about to say stop when I was overcome). I think we have more self control now wouldn't you say? I think you could make it to 8 don't you? Why don't we find out?_

_Don't worry it's not all tonight, in fact most are tomorrow. I hope you don't have any plans because you are going to be in bed nearly all day catering to my whims. Tonight is just two. I want you to grab that toy, the sucking one you love so much, and bring yourself right there and then stop, calm down. And then you are going to do it all over again. And know that I'll be watching, and testing my own control as I take it all in, not allowing myself even touch, but still becoming desperately turned on from the sight of you._

She hates him, absolutely hates him for this. It's over quickly at least, that toy can bring her to orgasm in a minute if she's not careful. But tonight, tonight she has to be careful, can't let the delicious growing pleasure bloom into an actual orgasm. And he's a bastard because he knows how hard it is for her to resist that one, how all of her normal tricks to hold off only push her closer with it. She almost fails, almost lets those shocks of pleasure turn into the bursts of an actual orgasm but she pushes it off just in time, breathing heavily and cursing him loudly.

It takes her forever to fall asleep, still so wound up from the _three_ times he brought her up that day and didn't let her let go. And she knows from his letter she's supposed to do it _five more times_ and there's just no way that's going to happen. She's only ever made it to six before and that was _one time_ and not a time when he'd been riling her up for four days.

She's totally screwed and wonders how he's going to punish her when she inevitably fails. It's defeatist she knows but she just can't, it's impossible, his expectations too high.

She glares at the note on her bedside table when she wakes up. Stares at it for five minutes before she opens it to see what means of torture he has planned for her today.

_Your Majesty,_

_I'll be home tonight, around 6pm and I want you writhing and desperate when I get back. You had better have a big breakfast and lunch because you are going to need your stamina for what I have planned. We have five more almosts to get through._

She groans at that part and stops reading for minute, hating her riotous body for already lighting up over his words. She takes a couple deep calming breaths, tries to get her hormones in check and reads on.

_Don't worry love I won't make you do all of them. Just one before breakfast. I want you to touch yourself while you read this._

_Imagine me, waking you up with those light sucks that make you all breathy and squirmy, that have you palming my head, pushing me in closer, rocking against me to get more stimulation. When you are good and riled I'd add my fingers and suck harder and harder until you are crying out, oh so sensitive, gasping my name as you come on my tongue. But I wouldn't stop, I'd let up on your clit for a second, but keep my fingers curling just the way you like, making you clench around me. And when you could take it again I'd go back to tasting you, god I love tasting you, could spend all day parked between your thighs, hearing and seeing you come. This time I'd flick your clit with my tongue lightly at first, but then faster and faster, as my fingers fuck you nice and hard as you grow closer and tighter around them. Then I'd switch back to those hard sucks you love and keep going and going until you come again, looking so criminally sexy when you do._

_And then, then I'd fuck you, from behind on your side, so my chest is flush with your back. I'd go nice and slow, drawing it out, planting kisses down your neck and whispering in your ear how good it feels and how much I want you. I'd give your neglected breasts some attention, give them some good squeezes in my hand, playing with your nipples until they are pert and hard. By then you'll be needing more, and I'd up my pace a little, ensuring I'm hitting that sensitive spot inside you with every thrust. I'd bring my hand down to your aching clit and give it soft tight circles, going a just a little faster so the pleasure builds and builds until you come again. And the feeling of you would make me come and then we'd lay there together, totally spent._

_Miss me yet?_

_Robin_

She does as he says, rubbing her clit, taking the edge off, but not going too hard, just enough to leave her feeling sexy, pent up, like she can't wait for more. She didn't let herself get too close, stopped before she knew he would want her to, though it would have been easy to keep going, to surrender to the building pressure. She cannot wait for him to get back, to finally quell her need for him.

At 1:30pm, after she's eaten, she gets another note.

_Your Majesty,_

_I want you so badly, cannot wait to be back in your arms to hold you, kiss you, taste you, see you come and then fuck you. God, the waiting is killing me. This is my last note and I expect you to follow these instructions carefully. Don't think I didn't see how you cheated this morning, I think you've earned yourself a few spanks for that, don't you?_

_The first thing I want you to do is go to the closet and pick out what you are going to wear for me, something sexy, preferably with a corset so you have that to die for cleavage I often drool over. Pick something I've seen and taken off you before. With each piece you choose I want you to imagine the last time you wore it for me, and picture in detail that encounter. Remember how much we wanted each other, and how hot it was, coming together, releasing the ever present sexual tension between us. God I can't get enough of you, will never get enough of you. I want you to put on that sexy garter belt, the black one, you know that one you wore for my birthday. That you gave me a peek of before dinner, that you teased me with relentlessly, crossing your legs so the slit it in your skirt flashed it to me and I had to conceal my visible reaction from everyone else at dinner. Remember how I got you back? How I slid my hand up your leg, in front of everyone, making you gasp, calling attention to what we were doing, which only turned you on more. Remember how I worked you up with my fingers under the table and you tried so hard not to react to the amazing sensations. Remember how you froze the room, everyone but us, so we could fuck quickly, and how hard you came right under all of their unsuspecting noses._

_Then how we quickly cleaned ourselves up, and you unfroze the room, everyone oblivious to our little secret of what had just occurred. How knowing that made it so much hotter, and how we couldn't wait to get back to our room and you ended up sucking me off in that corner of the hallway. God that was so fucking hot._

_Once you pick out your outfit set it aside, you won't be needing it yet. Lay down on the bed, imagine I'm there, kissing down your neck and chest, licking and sucking at every sensitive spot, until your nipples are hard and you're soaked for me. We've been neglecting your amazing tits so let's change that. I want you to play with them, give them some light teasing touches so they get sensitive and then, then I want you to play with your nipples, lick your fingers so they are wet and imagine it's me sucking them the way you like. Keep one hand on your tits and let the other slide down between your wet thighs and ever so slowly circle your clit. I bet it feels amazing, so sensitive from all the teasing. Just imagine how great it's going to feel when you finally come. Bring yourself right to the edge, and keep going for a second so you have to tighten up to stop it, so close you can taste it. Then, and only then, can you stop._

_But that's not the end my dear. Let yourself settle down and then I want you to go back through all of my letters and read through them slowly, let each word sink in and bring your body back to life. Don't touch until you finish all of them, picturing all of the things I've talked about and all of the things I'm going to do to you. I bet you will be soaked when you are done, aching for it, if not read them again, I want you to be so needy for it that just one stroke of your clit gets you halfway there. Then you can do that, let the tension build but remember you can't come, not yet, build that orgasm slowly, but don't let it spill over._

_Then when you get too close stop, take a break, I want you to start up again around 5:30. Here's what I want you to do then, it's simple really, work yourself up hard and fast until you are right there and then do your best to maintain that edge. Change into what you've picked for our rendezvous and wait for me on the bed. You can feel free to give yourself any kind of stimulation you want but remember there is one more almost and it's mine. Picture this as you wait, what I'm going to do to you when I'm finally there beside you. I'm going to draw every ounce of pleasure I can out of your body, in every way possible. I'll start by spending some time kissing you, deep tongue filled needy kisses, working you up even more. Then I'll kiss your sensitive spots, maybe mark that neck a little, pulling your sensitive skin through my teeth as I lick and suck my way down your chest. You'll be so responsive lighting up to every little thing I do because of how I've pushed you, but I promise, I will make it worth your while._

_I'll bring a hand down to rub over your clothes as I press my face into your cleavage, all pushed up and in my face because of that corset. You'll be whining and pleading because it's almost enough but not quite, and intentionally so. I'll stop take a second to unlace that corset and free your gorgeous breasts, giving them some attention, licking and sucking the way you love. All the while keeping up that temptingly teasing pressure on your clit, so you'll be twitching, trembling, needing more._

_I will give it to you, will strip off everything but that garter belt and then kiss down your stomach as you watch me anxiously, maybe I'll tie up those hands so you can't try and force me to go faster. I'll spend sometime kissing at your thighs because we know how much you love that. Then I'll finally give you what you want, suck you hard, how many will it take for you to get there? Probably not a lot, but remember we have one more, so I'll stop just when you are there. You'll yell at me, curse me, but not for long, because I'll thrust into you, take you quick and hard and fast and then you will be able to come as much as you want. I'll keep going until I can't anymore, and then I'll make you come in every other way I can think of._

_Love,_

_Robin_

Regina has never ever been so turned on in her entire life, and her and Robin have had incredible, amazing, mind blowing sex more times that she can count. The anticipation is killing her. She's done as he said and as a result, her whole body is on fire, anxiously waiting for him to arrive so he can tease her and work her up even more before he lets her come. She's painfully aroused, but it's exhilarating, and she knows the orgasm will only be that much better because of all the time she's spent waiting for it. Her clit is _so sensitive_ , just touching it made her twitch and clench and cry out earlier as she brought herself up again, per his instructions, for the last time. She keeps pressing her legs together, revelling in the friction. It feels better than it ever has, sends little shock waves out that tingle down her legs and up her spine.

Everything just feels so much more, which only makes the thought of all the teasing in his note even hotter. She wants to touch herself, because it will feel so damn good, but he will be here any minute and she needs to calm down if she's going to make it through his promised teasing.

She takes a look in the mirror, her cheeks are red, her neck flushed, her breasts pushed up and though the corset covers it, her nipples are hard and ready. She's in just the corset on top, less for him to take off, and tight leather pants because she knows how much he loves her ass in these pants. She squeezes her legs together again, feels that delicious heat rise and then she hears a sound in the hall. She hopes it's him, has to be him, because she's barrelling toward the door ready to throw herself at him.

It's him, he's in a loose white shirt that shows off his toned arms and tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination. He looks hot, she should take a better look at his ass in those pants but he's grabbing her, kissing her like there is no tomorrow, and all thoughts leave her head but one,  _finally._

The way she's moaning and crying out just from kissing him would be embarrassing, but she's too far gone to care. True to his word he marks up her neck, but she can't bring herself to care because it feels absolutely incredible, each suck and bite sends a shiver down her back and increases the clutching heat between her legs. She throbs, spasms and aches as he teases her, crying out half sounds and nonsense, because her brain can't focus on anything but the pleasure he's bestowing on her body.

He rubs her clit over her pants, the layers of material dulling the sensation, but she screams out an _Ah, God_ , her whole body tensing as he sets her on fire. Bringing her up even higher with teasing touches and then he takes a nipple into his mouth and she writhes, hips bucking and it's so good, she needs more, needs the tension to break, but doesn't want this feeling to ever ever end. All of her sense are on overdrive, every touch adds to her building pleasure. He's not doing much to her clit but she's so so sensitive it's enough, and shit, she's close, so close, too close.

She lets out a frustrated huff as he realizes that, removing his hand from where she needs it. She goes to put it back and he grabs her hands, pinning them above her, a silent command to bind herself that makes her shallowly heavily, as she follows his command, magic encircling her wrists.

He strips her off her pants, painfully slowly, as she begs him to give her more, to _Please please suck her clit,_ to _please please speed up, stop teasing,_ how she _needs him so badly and can he just- AH._ It's a nonsensical cacophony of pleas that he ignores with a chuckle.

Then he kisses her inner thighs, she lets out a plaintive mew, moans out as he presses kisses higher and higher up her thighs, her _Mmms_ growing more and more high pitched as he reaches where she is dying for him. She is so turned on it hurts, every muscle tight and taut, desperate for release. 

He slides two fingers in her that go in insanely easy, she is drenched, can feel a wet spot pooling on the sheets beneath her. He hits her at the perfect angle first try and she gasps as the pressure builds and she tenses, clenching around him. Then he lowers his mouth to her clit and he's sucking it, and the feeling is indescribable. She's so unbelievably close, right on the edge, and he stops, moving his head away and pulling out his fingers, like he promised but fuck.

She lets out a high pitched whine, her face pouting as her body reacts to the sudden loss of him. This is absolute torture and she's going to kill him.

She's just regained enough control to make words again, to get him to do something, when he strips off his clothing, and asks her how she wants him.

She releases her bonds, flips over so she's on her hands and knees and he groans at the sight of her. He thrusts into her and they both cry out. Then he's thrusting into her fast, the angle just right and he slips and hand down to her clit and that's all it takes. She's been on edge for so long and it releases and she comes, screaming out his name, trembling and clenching and burning for him. It's intense, every nerve ending firing as he keeps thrusting and rubbing at her. She's somehow still on fire, still coming around him and fuck. It's too much just for a second she can't take it, but then she's climbing up again, and coming again and she has tears in her eyes, she sees stars, loses the ability to hold herself up, falls for a second but then his hands pull her up. One across her chest and then other across her stomach pulling her flush up against his back. He slows as she regains control of her breathing, letting out little sighs as aftershocks run though her. She feels weightless, free but still so warm, as the little shocks of pleasure continue. 

They haven't done it in this position often, but it's good and they should, he slides the hand on her hip down to her clit again and she bucks her hips back into him causing him to moan, but she's just _so sensitive._ They rock like that for a couple minutes, him building her back up until they both need more. He's crying out, whimpering in her ear how good it feels, how badly he wants her, how close he is.

He lets go of her, and she settles back on her elbows, so he can go harder like they need, but he pulls out, flipping onto his back and gesturing for her. She goes to get on top of him, but he pulls her up, over his face, panting out _too close,_ before flicking his tongue over her clit and drawing it between his lips.

It barely takes a minute before she's close again and she stutters out "C-close," on a firm suck that has her trembling.

She shuffles down, as he mutters, "Thank god" then "Oh God, Regina" when she settles on top of him and starts a frantic rhythm.

"Shit Regina, I- close, Ah fuck- can't, God"

She manages to pant out a, _Me too,_ before she loses herself to the waves of pleasure, coursing through her veins. She feels him come as she's coming down and she rides his out before slumping over top of him, satisfied.

"Holy fuck, that was, wow," she breathes out when she regains the ability to speak.

Robin smirks, "You'd better not be done yet, Your Majesty, you see I still owe you that spanking for your misdeeds."

Her body reacts to that and she swallows heavily, preparing herself for what will inevitably be a very long night.


End file.
